Nothing Without You
by GodongIjo
Summary: "Dohko, jika semua hal yang Kita lalui hanyalah salah satu imajinasiku... maka biarlah itu menjadi kenangan terindahku."


Saint Seiya – Masami Kurumada

Saint Seiya Lost Canvas – Siori Tesirogi

I.M.M.B.T – A. Al-Farisy

Genre – Hurt Romance

Warning : Disarankan tidak membaca narasi ini ketika galau, mau tidur, sakit, makan.

**Shion Pov**

Hampir genap satu jam Aku duduk termenung menatap stoples kaca berisi gumpalan daging yang diambangkan oleh cairan kuning sebagai pengawet. Mungkin orang sudah menganggapku gila, itu benar. Sejak penyakit ganas tumbuh dalam otakku, Aku sudah menjadi gila.

.

.

.

Tumor otak adalah salah satu penyakit ganas di dunia ini, tak dapat dilacak akan datang kapan dan pada siapa saja. Bisa karena obat – obatan atau gaya hidup, namun ada juga karena faktor genetik. Begitupun Aku, mungkin ini semua terjadi setelah Aku bangun karena migran di sisi kanan kepalaku. Terasa sangat mengganggu dan menyakitkan.

"Kau kenapa, Shion?"

Denyut di kepalaku seakan berkurang saat mendengar pertanyaan dari tunanganku, Dohko. Kulirik sesaat matanya masih setengah terkatup. Tentu saja, waktu masih subuh. Dan Aku hanya menggeleng sebelum mencoba tidur dengan menenggerkan kepala di lengan pemuda keturunan Asia itu.

Beberapa hari berlalu, Dohko mengajakku ke air terjun Rozan. Kami bermain air hingga siang menjelang.

Ketika Dohko sedang membeli minuman, Aku mendengar teriakan dari tengah kolam dibawah air terjun.

"Tolong!"

Aku yang saat itu duduk dipinggir kolam air terjun tanpa pikir panjang langsung berenang meluncur ketengah derasnya kolam air terjun, berusaha menyelamatkan seorang pemuda berambut rancu.

Namun Ia hilang! Aku megap – megap sendiri di tengah kolam tempat dimana pemuda berambut nila itu tadi, dimana Dia? Namun satu hal yang membuatku tambah kaget, kedalaman air kolam ini hanya sebatas dadaku jadi tidak mungkin ada orang tenggelam.

"Oi, Shion!"

Panggilan Dohko membuatku menoleh, tunanganku itu kembali dengan dua botol teh hijau.

Ah, apa Aku hanya salah dengar? Apakah derasnya deru air terjun di belakangku yang memberiku fatamorgana aneh?

Dengan setengah berenang Aku menepi dan membulatkan mata saat pemuda berambut rancu tadi lewat di belakang Dohko, bersama dengan beberapa turis lain.

Tentu Aku langsung keluar kolam dan menghampiri pemuda itu. "Tu...tunggu!" tahanku tepat dibelakangnya.

Pemuda berambut nila berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. Alisnya terangkat melihatku yang masih telanjang dada setelah keluar kolam.

"Ya?"

"A...apa Kau tadi berenang di kolam air terjun?" tanyaku yakin.

Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng. "Mungkin Kau salah lihat" ujar pemuda itu sebelum pergi menjauh.

"Shion, tadi itu siapa?" tanya Dohko yang baru sampai dibelakangku.

"Tidak, bukan siapa – siapa" elakku.

Aku masih mengacuhkan kejadian itu, hingga suatu hari Aku mengunjungi teman lamaku. Sekedar menemaninya mengurus bunga di kebunnya.

"Bunga Mawar ini kelaparan" Dan Aku langsung heran dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda bersurai biru itu. Kualihkan netraku dari kelopak – kelopak Mawar 'tuk melihatnya.

"Kau bilang apa, Albafica?"

Dan jelas saja, reaksinya seperti pemuda berambut nila tempo hari. "Apa?"

"Tadi Kau bilang sesuatu... mawar yang kelaparan?"

Albafica mengerjap bingung dan menggeleng. "Kurasa Kau harus istirahat"

Aku menghela nafas mendengarnya. Namun denyutan hebat kembali menyerang sisi kanan kepalaku.

"_Bunuh Albafica_..."

"_Tancapkan garpu rumput itu ke dadamu!_"

"_Kau lemah!_"

_'Hentikan...' _gumamku lemah lunglai.

"...mungkin Kau benar, Aku akan memupuk..." dan yang kudengar sesaat hanyalah Albafica yang bermonolog sendiri.Tubuhku merosot ke dinginnya tanah dibawah kakiku.

BRAAAAK!

"Shion! Kau ken-"

Dan Aku tidak mendengar lanjutan kalimat itu, karena mungkin utusan dewa Hypnos membawaku pergi.

Aku bermimpi aneh, iya... Aku bermimpi berlari di tempat gelap. Seakan Aku ingin menghindari sesuatu dibelakang sana.Hingga kakiku lunglai dan capai. Maka Aku hanya terhuyung pasrah menanti apa yang akan datang padaku.

Cplak...

Cplak...

Cplak...

"Shi...on" panggilan lemah membuatku bergidik. Dengan takut – takut Aku memandang ke belakang dan menemukan seseorang berjalan tertatih - tatih menghadapku.

"To...long"

Aku ketakutan setengah mati melihat tubuh Albafica yang berlumuran darah. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Lututku lemas.

Hampir mendekat, dan kemudian suara langkah aneh Albafica digantikan dengan bunyi 'bip...bip...bip'.

Netraku mengerjap silau menoleransi cahaya serba putih. Oh... suara 'bip...bip...bip' itu berasal dari monitor yang memproyeksikan diagram denyut nadiku.

"Mungkin Dia hanya kelelahan"

"Baiklah"

Ada dua orang berdiri dipinggir ranjangku. Yang satu berjas putih dan satunya berkaos sablon naga.

Wanita berjas putih itu dokter tentu saja, dan yang berjeans dengan kaos sablon naga itu adalah Dohko. Kekhawatiran yang kentara di wajah Mereka membuat dadaku makin sesak.

Setelah sekian banyak tes yang kujalani, dokter itu menyatakan bahwa tidak ada yang salah denganku. Bahkan Mereka semua juga tidak terpikir untuk meronsen bagian otakku. Dan akhirnya dokter wanita itu hanya menduga bahwa Aku terkena darah rendah.

Dan semenjak hari itu, gejala – gejala yang kualami semakin memburuk. Setiap malam Aku terbangun dengan migran hebat, walau Aku selalu berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Dohko dan keluargaku.

Gejala – gejala yang ku alami semakin memburuk selain migran dan mimisan. Hingga Aku menulis catatan note pada jurnal ketika merasakan kondisi – kondisi itu. Dan jangan salah, Aku menulis catatan pada jurnal hanya untuk meyakinkan bahwa Aku masih waras. Dan berikut ini contohnya :

12 Februari

Ketika taksi yang kutumpangi melaju lambat karena macet, Aku menyandarkan kepala pada kaca jendela saking bosannya. Dan saat kulihat ke pinggir jalan, seorang pria memegang semacam karton bertuliskan 'Jangan berkedip atau Aku mati!'

Tulisan itu membuatku penasaran. Wajah pria itu kotor dan berdebu, pakaiannya juga compang – camping seperti pemulung. Walau begitu, pria itu tersenyum lebar dan menatap padaku. Aku mengedipkan mata, dan saat Aku membuka mata lagi tulisan itu hilang. Yang dipegang pria itu bukan lagi karton, melainkan pisau dapur.

Mata pria masih tertuju padaku dengan senyuman lebar, Dia mengangkat pisau itu dan menancapkanya dalam – dalam pada leher. Darah mengalir deras hingga menggenang di trotoar.

Aku menoleh ke sekeliling melihat pengemudi diluar taksi, namun Mereka semua tampak tidak menyadarinya. Aku kembali menoleh pada trotoar tempat pria tadi berdiri, Dia sudah lenyap. Bahkan darahnya juga lenyap tak berbekas.

14 Februari

Dohko memberiku hadiah cokelat dan bunga aster. Saat Aku menerima bunga pemberiannya, bunga – bunga kecil itu seakan berubah menjadi mulut - mulut kecil dan keopak – kelopaknya berubah menjadi jarum yang bergerak – gerak ditanganku.

Aku langsung membuang bunga itu dalam keranjang sampah hingga membuat Dohko bingung, namun saat dohko memungut buket bunga itu dari keranjang , mulut – mulut bunga itu hilang.

17 Februari

Aku mendapati seorang pria di dalam kamar mandi, itu bukan Dohko. Karena Dia baru saja pergi membeli sarapan. Pria itu memegang pisau dapur berlumuran darah dengan lehernya yang telah koyak, Pria itu masih tersenyum lebar padaku. Pria itu adalah yang menikam lehernya sendiri di trotoar dulu.

Dengan gemetar kututup pintu kamar mandi dan Aku langsung bergegas kembali ke kamarku menunggu Dohko pulang. Dan hari itu pula Aku memutuskan untuk tidak mandi.

18 Februari.

Ketika itu Mu, salah satu muridku yang baru menyelesaikan hasil skripsinya padaku. Aku menemukan banyak salah ketik dalam ejaan di setiap kata. Dan saat Aku memintanya untuk memeriksa lagi hasil skripinya itu, semua kesalah ketikan itu hilang. Aku berani bersumpah atas nama kepala sekolah universitas bahwa Aku melihat banyak kesalah ketikan dalam skripsi muridku itu.

20 – 29 Februari

Pria itu selalu muncul dimanapun Aku berada. Di dapur, kamar, bahkan saat Aku tengah mengajar murid. Namun Dia hanya berdiri diam memegang pisau berlumuran darah dan masih tersenyum lebar padaku. Bukan hanya pria itu yang menerorku, banyak sekali mayat – mayat hidup mengikutiku.

Hari itu seorang gadis berambut pink dengan kuku panjang berdarah seperti siap mencakarku kapan saja, mengikutiku dari Aku bangun tidur hingga malam.

Dan semua mayat – mayat itu membisikkan hal yang sama padaku, selalu sama setiap jam, menit, dan detik. Dan tidak ada yang mendengar atau melihatnya kecuali Aku, bahkan Dohko juga tidak tahu. Dan Mereka membisikkan hal yang sama semenjak Aku menulis catatan jurnal ini.

_"Bunuh Dohko!"_

"_Kau tidak berguna!"_

"_Mati saja Kau!_"

"_Tikam Dohko!_"

"_MATI! MATI! MATI!_"

Aku hanya bisa menutup telinga, berharap bahwa Aku tuli hanya agar terhindar dari bisikan – bisikan mengerikan Mereka.

Mungkin Aku memang Aku sudah gila, bahkan sebelum menulis jurnal itu.Orang – orang disekitarku mulai khawatir dan mengatakan bahwa Aku terlihat sakit, Mereka mulai mempertanyakan kesehatanku. Dan migranku kembali kambuh saat seseorang mengajakku bicara, entah itu asli atau hanya halusinasiku saja.

Suatu hari Dohko menemukanku duduk dipojokan kamar memeluk lutut dengan tangan yang bebas memegang pisau. Dia sangat khawatir karena Aku tidak menjawab telfonnya sejak pagi, tentu Aku tidak dapat menjawab karena 'Mereka' sudah menyembunyikan ponselku dan diganti dengan pisau. Saat itu Aku memang sudah siap mengakhiri hidupku, Aku hanya ingin suara menyeramkan Mereka hilang dari kepalaku. Itu saja!

Malamnya Ia membawaku ke rumah sakit dan langsung ke dokter spesalis. Maka dengan paksaan dari Dohko, dokter spesialis berambut zambrud itu langsung melakukan serangkaian test pemindaian ke seluruh tubuhku. Dan hasilnya dokter berkaca mata itu menjelaskan ada sebuah tumor ganas tumbuh di kepalaku.

Dengan tenang Dia menjelaskan bahwa tumor di kepala dapat menyebabkan penderitanya berhalusi baik penglihatan maupun pendengaran, oh... terjawab sudah pertanyaanku.

Tak lupa Dia juga menjelaskan seberapa beresikonya dan memberiku keringanan jika ingin segera di operasi. Karena operasi yang menurutnya harus segera dilaksanakan demi nyawaku. Aku hanya berpangku tangan sedang Dohko dan dokter itu berdiskusi.

Maka kemudian dokter itu memasukkanku dalam daftar pasien yang harus segera ditangani. Kemudian pihak rumah sakit memutuskan bahwa Aku akan menjalani operasi di keesokan harinya.

Tidak bisa tidur setelah dari rumah sakit, Aku taku jika otakku rusak dan kehilangan semua memori berhargaku bersama Dohko, Mu, Raki, dan Kiki.

Namun sebanyak apapun air mataku mengalir malam itu, Dohko tetap disampingku dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik – baik saja. Tak peduli apapun jadinya, Dia akan selalu menemaniku.

Keesokaan harinya Dia mengantarku ke rumah sakit. Yang kemudian Aku hanya terbaring lemas di atas brankar. Dohko tetap disampingku hingga kami berpisah saat Aku dibawa ke ruang operasi. "Aku mencintaimu, Shion" itulah bisikan penuh semangatnya padaku tadi.

Hanya nama Dohko yang terlintas dalam ingatan ketika salah seorang suster memakaikanku masker wajah. Dan perlahan anak – anak Dewa Hypnos merenggut kesadaranku lewat obat bius, dalam hati Aku bersyukur pada Tuhan karena walaupun memberiku cobaan-Nya, Dia juga memberiku penyemangat.

Selama operasiku berlangsung, Dewi Morpheus dan Dewa Hypnos memberiku mimpi. Sebuah mimpi indah yang sangat berbeda dari semua hal yang ku alami sebulan belakangan ini. Dimana Aku dan Dohko berdiri di altar sebuah Katedral yang megah dengan tatanan bunga – bunga,

Sayangnya mimpi indah itu perlahan kabur, dimana semuanya berubah kelabu dan senyuman Dohko semakin masam. Kemudian semuanya memudar dan gelap dan Aku terbangun dengan migran yang luar biasa menyiksa.

Ternyata operasiku berhasil. Menurut keterangan seorang perawat, tidak ada memoriku yang rusak. Hingga Aku menyadari satu hal.

"Mu, dimana Dohko?" tanyaku pelan. Aku merasa kehilangan sosok Dohko yang tidak ada disampingku walau sudah lama ku tunggu.

Aku menangkap ekspresi heran di wajah Mu. "Dohko?"

Kiki, adik Mu. Yang saat itu memakan snack yang dibawakan Mu langsung berhenti mengunyah. "Shion-sensei, sebenarnya Dohko itu siapa sih? Kukira itu nama panggilan Sensei buat Mu-nii"

"Apa...?" tanyaku tak percaya. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. "Mana handphone-ku?"

Aku melihat Mu meraih sesuatu dari saku celananya dan mengulurkannya padaku, handphone-ku! Bagaimana bisa?! Seingatku Aku menitipkan handphone-ku pada Dohko sebelum operasiku, bagaimana bisa ada di tangan Mu?!

Aku mengambil handphone-ku dan mencari nama Dohko, riwayat pesannya, telfonnya, atau namanya di kontak. Namun nihil, bahkan handphone-ku juga sependapat dengan Mu.

_Were You only imaginary?_

"Jadi Kau berhalusinasi selama ini?" tanya dokter berkaca mata itu beberapa jam setelah Aku siuman. Yang tentunya kuminta Dia untuk berbicara empat mata di ruang kerjanya.

"Tidak..."

Dokter itu menghela nafas seraya melepas kaca matanya. "Shion, seorang penderita epilepsi memang bisa terkena halusinasi yang parah tak terkecuali dengan Kau. Aku bersumpah bahwa yang mengantarkan Kau kemarin adalah pemuda berambut violet, bukan cokelat seperti yang Kau deskripsi-"

"Apa Kau masih menyimpannya?" tanyaku menyela.

Guratan halus terlukis diatas alis bercabang dokter itu. "Apa?"

"Tumor yang Kau angkat dari kepalaku" ucapku.

Kemudian Dokter itu berdiri dan membuka salah satu rak lemari besi di sudut ruangan. Mengambil setoples kaca bening berisi air keruh dan meletakkannya tepat di depanku.

"Aku menyimpannya untuk objek percobaan. Itu jika Kau mengijinkan" katanya tenang.

Aku menatap air berdinding toples kaca itu sendu. "Kau... boleh menyimpannya" bisikku.

"Baiklah, Aku akan memberimu waktu" ucap dokter itu kemudian sebelum beranjak pergi.

Aku memejamkan mata ketika mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup, pertanda perginya dokter itu. Setidaknya Ia memberiku waktu sekadar mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada benda dihadapanku.

Sesaat kemudian Aku membuka mata dan kembali melihat apa yang tersimpan dalam toples berisi campuran air pengawet yang mengambang – ambangkan sekerat daging tumorku.

Terlihat mengambang – ambang di air berwarna jingga itu. Aku menatapnya benci namun bagaimanapun, Dohko-ku pasti juga berada di dalamnya.

Andai tumor itu masih bersarang di kepalaku, mungkin Dohko masih ada disampingku. Namun bagaimana lagi? Bahkan dokter itu hanya tertawa hambar saat kuminta menanamkan tumor itu kembali ke kepalaku.

"Dohko, jika semua hal yang Kita lalui hanyalah salah satu imajinasiku... maka biarlah itu menjadi kenangan terindahku"

**End**

**Author Note...**

GodongIjo : "Hai, Kakak semua! Senang bisa ketemu lagi!"

Kardia : "Dasar bocah sableng! Ff yang kemaren belum selesai dah bikin yang baru!" *author dijitak pake antares(?)*

GodongIjo : *elus kepala* "Duh... maaf, Bang! Hpku kan rusak trus dokumen yang kesimpen rapi di Miss Word ilang semua jadi butuh waktu buat ketik ulang"

Mu : "Kok hpmu bisa rusak?"

GodongIjo : *nyengir* "..."

Seiya : "Palingan memorinya penuh"

Shaka : "Berarti hpmu harus disucikan. Ohhhhhhm..."

GodongIjo : "APA HUBUNGANNYA MEMORI HP PENUH DAN HARUS DISUCIKAN???!!!"

Asmita : "Ada kok, kalau ternyata hpmu mengandung suatu hal yang tidak baik?"

Milo : "Wah ternyata Author kecil Kita bisa begituan. Hihihi"

GodongIjo : "Apaan sih?! *cemberut* Yaudalah, sampai ketemu lagi dan semoga Saya bisa merampungkan ff yang lalu dan juga special thanks buat Kak A. Al- Farisy buat izin copy sedikit alur. Dan jika berkenan bisa-"

DM : "Tuntut GodongIjo!" *kabur*

Kardia : "Jitak GodongIjo!" *kabur*

Manigoldo : "Kirim GodongIjo ke Meikai!" *kabur*

GodongIjo : *marah* "BUSET, KALIAN BISA DIEM ENGGAK SIH?!!!!!" *ngejar trio abal sambil bawa pentungan*

Seiya : "Yah... Authornya malah pergi. Siapa yang nutup nih?" *bingung*

Shun : "Aku aja! Terimakasih telah membaca, dan jika berkenan bisa memberi kritikan dan saran. Dada!!!!"

GodongIjo : *dateng sambil nyeret trio abal yang dah bonyok* "Lah? Dah selesai toh?"

Semua : *saling pandang* "UDAAAAAAH!"

GodongIjo : *cemberut sambil hentak kaki* "Yo wes. Selamat ulang tahun buat Aries Shion, Avenir, Atla, Mu, Kiki, Raki, dan Aries lain di bulan ini! Wassalamua'laikum!"

-RnR-


End file.
